


The Luckiest Vampire in the World

by TheNightColors



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autumn, Backstory, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Full Moon, Gay, I used my monster characters cause it's spooky season, Monsters, POV Female Character, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Spooktober, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, Werewolves, monster lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightColors/pseuds/TheNightColors
Summary: Eleanor, a smitten vampire, reflects on her relationship as she goes to meet her werewolf girlfriend Sofie, for the full moon.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	The Luckiest Vampire in the World

**Author's Note:**

> It's spooky season so I wrote some gay shit.

The gentle autumn breeze tousled Eleanor’s short charcoal black hair as she strode down the sophisticated cobblestone path into the barren woods. The air was crisp with the distant smell of spice and firewood, and with the addition of the brightly shining full moon, it was a beautiful night. Eleanor was in no rush as she took in the newly colored leaves that drifted to the grass, leaving the trees naked for the upcoming winter. Eleanor had been on earth for centuries, but the beauty of autumn was one of the fews things that she never grew tired of. Autumn as well as her delightful girlfriend Sofie, who was currently awaiting her arrival. Sofie was a gentle soul, a lovely woman who Eleanor found a human fondness for in her dead heart. Eleanor always believed that love was impossible for a monster as herself, but she had indeed been proven wrong. 

The night the vampire gazed upon Sofie’s enchanting golden eyes, she swore her heart thumped in her chest as if she were alive again. She came across her soulmate in a dingy alleyway feasting upon the shredded remains of an unsuspecting man, her stomach plump with pregnancy. Sofie had been bedraggled and vicious as she tore into her lunch, obviously ravenous. Her pretty face and soft pantone hair were drenched in blood, not that she seemed to care.   
Eleanor had experienced a connection that day, one that very few do. The one in which a monster has found one of its kind. From the feasting woman’s honey golden eyes and dull fangs, Eleanor assumed she was not a vampire, but a werewolf. The woman must’ve been driven from town by mobs of fearful humans with the pitchforks and torches that were sadly common for people like them. Compared to dozens of monsters who’ve had similar experiences (Eleanor included), Sofie appeared to have gotten the short end of the stick. The woman was pregnant, having to work to feed her and her growing baby on the uncaring streets of a city that feared her. 

Eleanor experienced empathy for the poor woman, and felt compelled to befriend her. This is what Eleanor likes to look back on as her greatest decision in centuries. Sofie and Eleanor were unstoppable , the city trembled at the sight of them. Not only that, but Sofie’s baby was on the way. The two had agreed that biting Sofie was the best option, which would make the child some of Eleanor’s as well. Eleanor was over the moon to become a mother, and a werewolf/vampire crossbreed would be quite the magnificent creature, in her opinion. 

Tonight, Eleanor would be accompanying her girlfriend during her monthly transformation, as she did every full moon. It was nearing midnight, which meant Sofie would be fully transformed soon. She was always very playful during the moon, Eleanor was looking forward to scratching behind her darling’s ears, an action that the werewolf adored. Eleanor quickened her pace when she heard a confused howl coming from a clearing that didn’t seem too far away. Usually, the ladies would walk into the woods together, but Eleanor had been caught up in some things and had agreed to meet Sofie there. The difference must have startled wolf Sofie, who didn’t have the memories or intelligence of human Sofie. 

Eleanor found Sofie moments later, who was looking around with small whimpers, back facing toward her. Eleanor cleared her throat, and the confused werewolf whipped around to face her, puppy dog face lighting up with recognition. Eleanor giggled at the cuteness of the gesture and gently stroked the wolves fluffy pantone ears, the same color as her girlfriend’s hair. The wolf leaned into the touch and was soon rolled over on her back, giving Eleanor sloppy kisses. The two stayed there until the sun rose for a new day. Sofie had fallen asleep from the comfort of Eleanor's pets, and Eleanor had as well. 

It was moments like these that made Eleanor the luckiest vampire in the world.


End file.
